pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
Cyrus' Magnezone
Cyrus |location = With Cyrus |evolvesin = Prior to Problematic Probopass & Mad Magnezone II |episodesuntilevolved = Unknown amount chapters as a Magneton }} This Magnezone is an / -type Pokémon owned by Cyrus. Biography As Magneton Cyrus sent his Nosepass and Magneton inside Mt. Coronet. Hearing Diamond and Pearl yelling, Cyrus dispatched them to attack. They started to tremble and suddenly evolved.D&P012: Passing by Probopass and Maneuvering around Magnezone As Magnezone The two Pokémon caused the place to tremble, causing a cave-in. The two went with Cyrus once he said "that is what you deserve" to Diamond, Pearl and Platinum, for disturbing a mystical site. As the trio walked out of the cave, Pearl began to wonder about Magnezone and Probopass, and noted as if they evolved due to the cave's mysterious energy.D&P013: Boogying with Buneary Pearl also noted his Pokédex didn't give any output about these two Pokémon.D&P021: Stunning Staravia & Stinky Skuntank I Cyrus went with Magnezone and Probopass to Team Galactic base in Veilstone City.D&P023: Great Gible When Diamond, Pearl, Platinum and Cynthia's grandmother confronted Cyrus in Celestic Town, they encountered Cyrus with his Magnezone and Probopass. Diamond and Pearl tried to identify these Pokémon with their Pokédexes, but failed. It made them realize these two must've caused a landslide in the cave at Mt. Coronet. Cynthia's grandmother had Garchomp attack the two Pokémon with Dragon Rush, but missed the attack targets and got hit by Magnezone's Mirror Shot. When Garchomp used Hyper Beam on Magnezone, it evaded the attack, in a manner to have the attack destroy the cave's entrance and widen the path.D&P031: Problematic Probopass and Mad Magnezone I Diamond confronted Cyrus in the cave, who had Probopass and Magnezone use Magnet Bomb to blast him out. Diamond managed to have Lax snatch Cyrus' camera, and hide it in its fur. Cyrus had Probopass dispatch its Mini-Noses to poke Lax and take the camera. Cyrus had Magnezone used Charge Beam to attack Lax. However, Diamond's Tru protected Lax and absorbed the attack. To counter, Magnezone used a strong magnetic field to pull the camera, but Pearl had Chatler snatch the camera instead.D&P032: Problematic Probopass and Mad Magnezone II Magnezone remained with Cyrus, who punished Diamond and Pearl by having Probopass use Earth Power.D&P033: Problematic Probopass and Mad Magnezone III Magnezone's magnetic field pulled many items, even from the ground; after the battle was over, the group found an Iron Ball among other things.D&P036: Mirages of Mismagius II Pearl was gatering information about about Cyrus, and remembered his encounter with Cyrus' Probopass and Magnezone. Pearl realized Team Galactic was conducting plans involving outer space.D&P052: Cautious Clefairy Diamond, who spoke with his mother over the phone, remembered Cyrus' Magnezone, as he was a part of Team Galactic, who, like the villains in the Taurina Omega show, wanted to control the world.D&P066: Cleaning Up Grimer Cynthia, however, confronted Cyrus at Team Galactic's headquarters in Veilstone City. She knew well that Cyrus was the one that assaulted her hometown, Celestic Town, by having Magnezone and Probopass attack the place.D&P072: Shunning Spiritomb Cyrus sent Magnezone, who took him from Veilstone City's building to Mt. Coronet's Spear Pillar.D&P073: Creeping Away from Cradily At the Spear Pillar, Cyrus sent out his Magnezone, along with his other Pokémon, to stop the Gym Leaders from destroying the Red Chain. However, Magnezone was unable to stop the Gym Leaders in time.D&P075: Double Trouble with Dialga and Palkia II During the fight, Platinum remembered Cyrus, Probopass and Magnezone, who had been at the cave at Celestic Town, for the former had mentioned something about a scripture involving Dialga and Palkia.D&P076: Double Trouble with Dialga and Palkia III After Cyrus confronted Charon, he had Probopass and Magnezone use Magnet Rise, to take him and his Team Galactic commanders away.PT025: The Final Dimensional Duel XI Known moves Using Mirror Shot Cyrus' Magnezone and Probopass Magnet Bomb.png Using Magnet Bomb | Charge Beam; electric; D&P031: Problematic Probopass and Mad Magnezone I Mirror Shot; steel; D&P031: Problematic Probopass and Mad Magnezone I Magnet Bomb; steel; D&P032: Problematic Probopass and Mad Magnezone II }} References Category:Electric-type manga Pokémon Category:Steel-type manga Pokémon Category:Genderless Pokémon Category:Character Pokémon that have evolved Category:Team Galactic's Pokémon